


One stormy night

by lostinthenight



Series: Taskmaster and Deadpool [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, taskmaster - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and taskmaster are stuck in an old building during a storm and romantic time ensure. Tony tries being a bottom for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read a story were Taskmaster was a bottom so I decided to give it a try.

Run faster Deadpool yelled I am getting wet and I will melt. Taskmaster groaned as they ran toward an old building to take shelter from the sudden thunderstorm. Once inside they headed down the stairs toward the basement of the building. Tony unhooked his capes from his shoulders and dropped them to the floor along with his mask and hood. "stupid rain ruining the mission" he muttered. Deadpool started poking around in the closets and found some old blankets. He laid them in a large walk in closet and made a bed out of them. "the storm is getting pretty bad and I am worried about tornadoes. We will be safe in here." Tony nodded and replied "lets look around and see what else we can find." Tony wandered into another couple of rooms before yelling for deadpool. "hey I found some old couches" Tony and Wade pulled the cushions off the couch and carried them to the closet. Wade worked on redoing the bed while Tony kept wondering around looking for other things they could use. He found a small lantern in one of the other rooms. He dropped it in a bag he had picked up and kept looking. He found a old break room with some vending machines. He broke the glass and checked the date on he products. They were still ok. He filled his bag and headed back towards Wade. Hey wade do you have batteries? Wade checked his pouches and pulled out a couple of batteries. Tony put them in the lantern and turned it on. The storm outside started to intensify. We should probably get settled in. Tony shook his head in agreement. Wade started taking off his uniform and Tony gave him an odd look. "I don't want to get everything in there wet." Tony agreed and both men stripped down to their boxers and went into the closet. Tony closed the door and they sit down. "how long do you think this storm will last?" Wade asked. "not really sure we are on the plains could be hours or days" Tony turned on the lantern. "We need to conserve the batteries so I will only leave this lit for a little bit at a time" Wade leaned back against the wall. "This is boring. I was expecting a quick easy mission" I know but after the storms pass we will finish the mission and get our pay for it. 

Tony turned out the light and they laid down. Wade snuggled up against Tony. Tony groaned and let him do it. Wade was quit for a few minutes but then got restless. He sit up and started playing with the edge of the blanket. Tony sit up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?" I don't like storms. Never have. Tony wrapped his arms around wade and wade rested his head against Tony's bare chest. Wade relaxed a bit as Tony rubbed his back. Tony gently lifted his chin and kissed him. Wade was shocked but returned the kiss. Tony gently parted Wades lips with his tongue and explored Wades mouth. Tony pulled back and gently laid Wade down and started kissing his neck trailing kissed down his chest paying attention to the scars Gently kissing each one. Wade moaned at each kiss. His scars are sensitive and made him feel good. Tony stopped at the waist band of Wades shorts and ask him to take them off. Wade removed his shorts and Tony laid him back down. Tony kissed the tip of wades member before licking a stripe from the base to the tip. He gently took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked. Wade moaned as Tony played with his balls as he sucked. Wade tensed up as he spilled his load in Tonys mouth. Tony swallowed and kissed Wade. I wish we had lube or something. Wade grabbed his belt and pulled out a small bottle. I always carry some in my bag. Tony took the bottle and ask wade to get on his hands and knees. Wade did and Tony coated his member. Wade moaned as he felt the tip opening him up. Tony pushed in and Wade moaned as Tony sit a gentle but quick pace. Wade grunted and moaned. Tony moaned and finished inside of Wade. The two men collapsed on the bed in each others arms. They fell asleep in each others arms. 

They awoke a few hours later and Tony got up and put his shorts back on. He opened the closet door and Wade followed. They went up stairs and looked out a broken window. It was morning according to Tony's watch but it was still really dark. The sky had an eerie green tint to it. Uh Tony this is tornado weather we need to get back downstairs quick. Tony agreed Wade saw some couches in the buildings old lobby and and they grabbed the cushions and headed back to the basement. They made it into the closet and heard a roar off in the distance. Tony jumped. Tony curl up in the corner Wade said. Tony obeyed as Wade threw one of Tony's capes over him. He put the cushions over Tony and laid over him. Tony was nervous and asked what he was doing. "I have a healing factor you don't. if anybody is going to get hurt it will be me," The roar was getting closer and they could fell the building shake. Wade closed his eyes as the tornado passed over them. Pieces of the building started falling. Then it was calm and quite. The storm had passed. Wade it's over the storm passed. No answer Tony gently pushed the pillows aside and found Wade laying beside him with a piece of metal passing through his chest. Tony gently pulled the metal out and covered the wound. Wade saved his life. He could see the sun filtrating through the rubble of the building. Wade started coming around the wound was almost healed. About an hour later he sit up. The men found their clothes and started redressing. They climbed out of the rubble. They stood on the road and could see a rainbow across the sky. Tony wrapped his arm around Wade and they started walking. They reached town in about an hour. They saw a diner and went inside. They sit at a booth and a sweet older lady took their order. "you guys have a rough night." We got caught in a tornado about three miles out. "Bless your hearts" she took their order and brought their food about 15 minutes later. They ate and payed for their meal. Tony asked if there was a hotel around. The waitress smiled and said there was one around the corner. They thanked her and left. They walked over to the hotel and checked in. The clerk gave them a key and they headed for their room.

Once inside they undressed and headed for the shower. Tony turned on the water and they climbed in. Wade grabbed the soap and started washing Tony. Tony laughed as Wade washed him. Tony grabbed the soap and started washing Wade. He gently washed the area around his freshly healed wound. he washed away the blood and dirt. The two men rinsed off and climbed out. They took turns drying each other off. Wade smacked Tony playfully across the butt with a towel. Tony jumped "hey" The two mercs headed for the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Wade stretched out. "finally some place soft." Tony laughed. Wade rolled over on Tony and pinned his arms and kissed him. Tony moaned and allowed it. Tony could feel himself getting hard as Wades weight pressed down on him. Tony whispered I want to feel you inside me Wade. "are you sure Tony?" yes but please be gentle. Tony got on his hands and knees and Wade grabbed the bottle of lube out of his belt. Wade poured some on his fingers and gently pushed one inside Tony's tight hole. Tony gasped and moaned at the same time. Wade gently pushed in a second finger opening him up. He pulled his fingers out and asked Tony if he was sure. Tony moaned yes and just get on with it. Wade coated his member and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly giving Tony time to adjust. Tony moaned and could feel the precum dripping from his hard member. Wade picked up the pace and moaned. Tony felt his arms getting weak as Wade hit his prostate. He whimpered and came on the bed. Tony felt Wade shudder and a rush of warm liquid coat his insides, They fell asleep in each others arms.

The two woke up the next morning and took a shower. They redressed and headed out. They headed for the grey hound station and bought tickets for a bus home. They still had several hours before the bus came so they headed to a local store and bought some new clothes. Wade bought a back pack and some snack food for the trip home. They changed clothes at a gas station. They headed back to the bus station and climbed aboard the bus. Wade snickered as Tony kept shifting in the seat. He leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear. "still sore?" Tony pushed him and laughed. They rode the bus for three days on the trip back to New York.


End file.
